In certain types of drilling operations from a floating vessel, a riser string volume can change as the vessel rises and falls, due to wave motion or tides. This changing volume can make it difficult to determine whether fluid is entering or leaving an earth formation penetrated by a wellbore being drilled.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of detecting influxes (kicks) and losses while drilling from a floating vessel.